Murder in Small Town X: Georgia (Season 4)
Contestants Voting History *A blue box means the investigator was lifeguard for that round. He or she could not vote or be voted against, but could cast a vote in the event of a tie. *A pink box means the investigator was sent to play the killer's game and survived. *A red box means the investigator was sent to play the killer's game and did not survive. The game The Killer's Questions The Suspects Episode Summaries Episode 1: A Death in a Town *'Lifeguard': Meg *'Suspect Cleared': William Dent *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Laird (4-2-2-1) - the Internet Café **'Lifeguard's Pick': Walter - Town Hall *'Investigator Murdered': Laird *'Notes': Peter Clifton and his fiancée LaWella Peabody are murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. Rhett Clifton finds the crime scene and Peter's body, while Tess Roper discovers LaWella's body a couple days later in a river. She appears to be strangled by a telephone wire, and has small stabbing wounds on her body. Tad Bouvier tells the investigators that Edward Beckworth had constantly been trying to take Peter and Rhett's company out from under their nose. Emma Roy Odessa says that LaWella was a horrible gossip, and spent a lot of time taking tennis lessons with Clifford Dexter. *'Killer Clues': **1) At the beginning of the episode, the killer leaves a video of 16 suspects (1 of which is the killer). **2) Walter found an old book at Town Hall. It's a written history of the town from 1803, but this information was not revealed until the next episode. Episode 2: The Missing Man *'Lifeguard': Iris *'Suspect Cleared': Todd Forsyth *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Cassie (4-2-1-1) - the library **'Lifeguard's Pick': Walter - the post office *'Investigator Murdered': Walter *'Notes': Clifford Dexter is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. The investigators find his body in the bathtub, and the blood spatter shows that he was stabbed. Marjorie Ann Odessa says that Clifford and Eleanor Scarborough were having an affair, and Eleanor later admits to it, though she adds that it stopped when Sassy Hodgson threatened to kill her. Bradford Beckworth reveals that Peter Clifton recently changed his will before he died to give his money to LaWella instead of various charities. *'Killer Clues': **Cassie found a pamphlet at the library. Episode 3 *'Lifeguard': *'Suspect Cleared': *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': **'Lifeguard's Pick': *'Investigator Murdered': *'Notes': is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. *'Killer Clues': ** Episode 4 *'Lifeguard': *'Suspect Cleared': *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': **'Lifeguard's Pick': *'Investigator Murdered': *'Notes': is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. *'Killer Clues': ** Episode 5 *'Lifeguard': *'Suspect Cleared': *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': **'Lifeguard's Pick': *'Investigator Murdered': *'Notes': is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. *'Killer Clues': ** Episode 6 *'Lifeguard': *'Suspect Cleared': *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': **'Lifeguard's Pick': *'Investigator Murdered': *'Notes': is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. *'Killer Clues': ** Finale Episode 7 *'Lifeguard': *'Suspect Cleared': *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': **'Lifeguard's Pick': *'Investigator Murdered': *'Notes': is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. *'Killer Clues': **